


Dates

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [35]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto are getting ready for their date but they may end up being ditched by there boyfriends.





	Dates

“Kuroo! Are you ready yet?!” Bokuto yelled as he knocked onto his roommate's door. 

“Yeah,” Kuroo said as he came out of his room wearing a red and black flannel shirt with black skinny jeans.

“Looking good there bro,” Bokuto said as he came out.

“Where are Kei and Akashi?” Kuroo asked.

“They’re outside waiting. You were taking a long time.” Bokuto told him.

“I got to look good for my Bestie.” Kuroo teased.

“Bro!” Bokuto said wiping at his eyes as if he was crying.

“Bro!” Kuroo said returning the hug and the door opened and both Akashi and Tsukishima stared at their boyfriends who were hugging each other in the hallway.

“I guess we are going by ourselves then, Kei.” Akashi said.

“That is fine with me, Keiji.” Tsukishima said as they turned and walked back outside the apartment

“Akashi.” Bokuto cried.

“Tsukki!” Kuroo whined. The both of them ran after their boyfriends who were leaving them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is February is usually about love and from Family love to Love Love.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
